Królestwo Tontatta
Królestwo Tontatta to królestwo znajdujące się pod Green Bit. Jest domem plemienia Tontatta, grupy krasnoludków rządzonych przez króla Gancho. Armia i transport Królestwo Tontatta składa się z co najmniej dwóch drużyn: Odział Pink Bee prowadzonej przez Bian i Odział Yellow Kabu dowodzonej przez Kabu. Królestwo posiada również linię lotniczą składającą się z owadów. Oprócz tego, mają również lisy znane jako Corn Express, które mogą pomieścić dwudziestu liliputów, uważane są za najszybszy transport. Armia jest obecnie prowadzona przez Kyrosa, który jest jedyną zabawką, nie związaną "umową" z Sugar. Dlatego może on swobodnie działać. Ich głównym celem jest obalenie familii Donquixote i przywrócenie rządów królowi Riku. Aby to osiągnąć ich pierwszym celem jest operacja S.O.P (Sugar Operacja Panika). Polega na nakarmieniu Sugar, fałszywym winogronem wypełnionym Tatababasco i spowodowanie omdlenia u dziewczyny. Wtedy moc jej owocu Hobi Hobi no Mi przestanie działać i wszystkie zabawki odmienią się z powrotem w ludzi, a wspomnienia o nich wrócą. Co wywoła burzę u mieszkańców Dressrosy. Mimo że operacja nie szła godnie z planem i tak zakończyła się sukcesem, dzięki Usoppowi, który wystraszył Sugar swoją reakcją i miną po zjedzeniu Tabasco. Historia Przeszłość 900 lat temu Rodzina Donquixote zaczęła naciskać na krasnoludki w Królestwie Tontatta, zmuszając ich do niewolniczej pracy, w celu własnych korzyści. Po wiekach ciężkiej pracy, król Riku odmienił ich los, oddając im pod ochronę zasoby kraju i zapewniając bezpieczeństwo, pozwalając również na branie wszystkiego czego by chcieli z Dressrosy. 400 lat temu Montblanc Noland, pomógł krasnoludkom w walce ze złymi ludźmi, napadającymi na ich kraj. Osiem lat przed Bitwą na Marineford, Donquixote Doflamingo wrócił na Dressrosę, obalając rządy Króla Riku i odzyskując kraj w imieniu swojego rodu. Ze względu na moc Diabelskiego Owocu Królewskiego Wojownika Mórz użytego na Riku, nawet Plemię Tontatta uwierzyło w nagłe szaleństwo króla. Później dowiadując się prawdy, żałowali swoich oskarżeń wobec Riku Doldo III. Następnie Doflamingo przywrócił praktyki swojej rodziny i zmusił 500 krasnoludków do ciężkiej pracy, która miała polegać na zbieraniu Sztucznych Diabelskich Owoców w fabryce SMILE. Fabuła Saga Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa Królestwo Tontatta pierwszy raz widzimy, gdy liliputy zaatakowały Robin i Usoppa, zabierając ich tam. Gdy Robin pyta, gdzie jest, odpowiadają, że znajduje się w Królestwie Tontatta pod Green Bit. Jeden z wojowników Leo, ma moc Diabelskiego Owocu, polegającego na zszywaniu różnych przedmiotów/ludzi nićmi. Dzięki temu przyszył Robin do ziemi, mówiąc iż nie pozwoli jej odejść, bo dowiedziała się o Królestwie Tontatta. Nico przeprasza za jej wcześniejsze zachowanie i obiecuje zachować w tajemnicy ich kraj. Gdy przybył szef Gancho, Robin poprosiła o wyprowadzenie z kraju, jednak mieszkańcy kazali jej oddać całą broń jaką ma, po czym ją przeszukali. Jeden z liliputów jednak zatrzymał działania reszty, mówiąc że ta kobieta jest przyjaciółką legendarnego bohatera Usolanda. Robin od razu zaczęła się zastanawiać jakie kłamstwo tym razem wymyślił Usopp. Jako, że mieszkańcy Tontatty są bardzo naiwni, uwierzyli w każde słowo "bohatera". Również to, że trzęsienia na wyspie wywołuje jego Dominacja oraz że pokonał on 50 tysięcy ryboludzi na wyspie ryboludzi, powiedział im też, że jest potomkiem ich bohatera Montblanc Nolanda. Liliputy wyjaśniły, że 400 lat temu Noland pomógł im zwalczyć złych ludzi nawiedzających ich wyspę. Pojawienie się Usopp'a wydało im się szczęściem od losu, przeznaczeniem, ponieważ w tym czasie planowali one wojnę z Doflamingo. Następnie udali się na Pole Kwiatowe, gdzie siły królewskie czekały na ich przybycie. Pytają Usoland'a czy poprowadzi ich wojska do boju. Usopp pyta, gdzie planują się udać, na co odpowiadają, że do fabryki umieszczonej pod Koloseum, gdzie produkowane są owoce SMILE. Leo wyjawił również swój plan uratowania księżniczki Mansherry. Armia Tontatty mobilizuje się, podczas gdy Leo mówi o podziemnym przejściu prowadzącym do fabryki. Dowódcy armii Kabu i Bian załatwiają transport dla Robin i Usopp'a, dzięki czemu kierują się w stronę wyznaczonego miejsca. Tymczasem na Kwiatowym Polu i Tajnej Bazie, Franky z Zabawkowym Żołnierzykiem, przybywają do miejsca gdzie stacjonowała Armia Anty-Doflamingo. Żołnierz zbiera wszystkie siły Tontatty, opowiadając, że ich wojna z Doflamingo rozpoczęła się 10 lat temu. mały|210x210px Gdy bitwa się rozpoczęła, niektórzy z wojowników Tontatta zostali zamienieni w zabawki przez zaskakującą szybkość i refleks Sugar, reszta została schwytana przez Trebola. Oni jednak nadal się nie poddawali wierząc w Usoland'a, podczas, gdy ten uciekał jak najdalej od Oficerów i całego zamieszania. Słysząc jednak głosy liliputów, uważających go nadal za bohatera, wrócił do nich stając przeciwko dwóm członkom Rodziny Donquixote. Po tym jak Trebol i Sugar pokonali Usoppa, dziewczyna wróciła mu kulkę wypełnioną sosem tabasco do gardła, wszyscy byli pewni z niepowodzenia operacji. Jednak dzięki ostremu winogronu, Usopp z bólu zaczął zionąć ogniem i robić przerażające miny, gdy Sugar to zobaczyła straciła przytomność ze strachu, przez co S.O.P zakończył się sukcesem. Ciekawostki * Tonta w języku hiszpańskim znaczy "głupi". W portugalskim i włoskim natomiast osoby bardzo łatwowierne, które łatwo oszukać, co wyśmienicie odzwierciedla naturę gnomów. * O liliputach po raz pierwszy wspomniano w rozdziale 292, gdy Noland opowiada swoją historię. Nawigacja en:Tontatta Kingdom Kategoria:Lokalizacje w Nowym Świecie Kategoria:Królestwa